You're Not Sorry
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: Sad ending version of Stay. Sasuke was sick of being the other person, so he makes Naruto choose: him or Sakura. When Naruto makes the wrong choice, will he be able to get Sasuke back? NaruSasu, mentioned NaruSaku, and could be seen as pre-KibaSasu


**This is a sad ending version of my story Stay. The beginning is pretty much the same, but the ending is very different. This is also inspired by a bunch of other songs: You Said by Gloriana, You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift, Long Gone by Lady Antebellum and Had Enough by Lifehouse**

**This is obviously has NaruSasu and NaruSaku in it, but you could also see it as pre-KibaSasu if you want to. **

**As always, I own nothing regarding the Naruto characters.**

**You're Not Sorry**

An affair, that was all Sasuke was to him. At least it was starting to feel that way since he always ran back to _her _whenever she called. The dark haired man looked at his lover, knowing that the peace wouldn't last. Soon enough she'd call because she always called. He knew that once it was all said and done, he would be sleeping alone while Naruto would return to his home and to his girlfriend.

For some odd reason Sasuke held onto the hope that in the other man would pick him. His mind kept replaying all of the things Naruto told him, which was probably the only reason he continued to be in the situation. Naruto always told him that he loved him and that one day he'd leave Sakura, but that day never seemed to come.

At times he wanted to tell the blond to stay. He wanted to tell him that he needed to keep he promise that he made when the whole thing started, he needed to break up with Sakura and be solely with him. He knew it was just wishful thinking though. After a month of Naruto not keeping his promise, Sasuke knew that he never was going to. It had been half a year since their affair started and as the days went on, Sasuke started thinking more about how he didn't want to be the other person. Normally he would tell the person to take a hike if they didn't want to be with just him. However, there was something about Naruto, he did something to Sasuke that no one else could do. The blond broke down all of the walls he had built to protect himself. Naruto somehow got to see the vulnerable side to Sasuke, the side that showed that he didn't really want to be alone.

As the dark haired continued to look at his lover, he thought more and more about how he wished they'd just stayed friends. He wished that they weren't lying to everyone. He wished that he were just able to look at Naruto and feel nothing but friendship. But most of all he wished that the feelings he had for the blond would just go away. It was all just wishful thinking, he knew that he couldn't change the way he felt or the things that they had done.

The pale man frowned as he heard Naruto's phone go off. He hoped that, just once, Naruto would ignore it and stay with him. He ended up just watching as Naruto picked up the phone and said, "Hey baby." It was then that he knew it was definitely Sakura, Naruto's girlfriend. "Sorry, I didn't realize how late it was getting. I'm at Sasuke's place, we were just hanging out. I'll be home soon," he said, obviously responding to Sakura's questions. "I love you too babe," he ended the conversation, making Sasuke's heart sink.

Sasuke knew that a person couldn't truly be in love with two people. The fact of the matter was that if he loved her then he couldn't truly love him. One of them was just a side fling and Sasuke had the aching feeling that it was himself, not Sakura. He knew that if it were him Naruto would have dumped her months ago.

"Sorry I have to go so soon," Naruto said as he gave Sasuke a quick kiss. "You know how she is," he smiled as he started to put his clothes back on. "I'll see you tomorrow though," he continued as he found his shirt, which had been carelessly tossed across the room. "I love you," he quickly added as he walked out of the door. It pained Sasuke to watch the man go and he knew that whatever it was that they had needed to end.

Sasuke wanted to tell him that he was lying. He wanted to say that Naruto didn't love him. If the blond truly loved him then he wouldn't need Sakura. If Naruto truly loved him then he wouldn't just be Naruto's little fuck toy. And most of all if Naruto truly loved him then he would be flaunting him and not keeping him a secret. Though he loved the blond, he didn't say it back. He couldn't say it back when he knew that Naruto's words were all a lie. Naruto said a lot of things; Sasuke just wished that all of his words could actually be true.

When Sasuke heard the door shut, he got up, feeling as if he needed to take a shower. Not only to wash off the mess from having sex, but also to wash away the feeling of sin. He knew what they were doing wasn't right and yet for some reason he couldn't stop.

When he looked at himself in the mirror, he found that he didn't like what he saw. He didn't see the confident man that he was, but rather just a shell of him. Somehow Naruto had changed him and it wasn't for the better. _'I can't keep doing this,' _Sasuke thought as he continued to look in the mirror. _'I'm better than this,'_ he reminded himself. He frowned because he knew what he had to do. No matter how much it may hurt, he had to make Naruto make a choice: him or Sakura.

**NS Flashback NS**

_Sasuke sat next to Naruto on his couch as they watched a football game. The dark haired man was painfully aware how close they were sitting and it was making the game difficult to watch. He wasn't sure when it happened, but he had fallen in love with his straight best friend, whom had a girlfriend. _

_He scooted away from the blond, but that made him pressed up against the side of the couch and still painfully close to the blond. When Naruto's team scored a touchdown, the blond jumped up with joy, "Yeah!" Sasuke just sat on the couch, watching the blond. "Did you see that?" he asked happily. "You're supposed to celebrate when that happens," he added, trying to pull the other man up._

_However, the plan failed when Sasuke pulled his arm back, trying to get it out of the blonde's grasp. Naruto lost his balance and fell onto Sasuke's lap. Sasuke couldn't help but blush and wonder why Naruto didn't move right away. "Are you going to get off me?" Sasuke asked, trying to sound much calmer than he actually was._

_Naruto looked down at the other man and realized just how beautiful his best friend was. It was a well-known fact that Sasuke was gay and for some reason that was making his heart beat faster, "No." Before Sasuke could respond, the blond leaned down and kissed him._

_For a moment Sasuke was in heaven. He forgot about all of the reasons why they shouldn't be kissing and continued to kiss his best friend. After a moment, reality sunk in and he pushed the blond away, "We can't do this." Naruto looked at him in confusion, he thought that the other man had been into it. "You have a girlfriend, remember?" he added._

_Naruto just nodded and leaned in again, "Forget about her." He wanted Sasuke and he wasn't going to let Sakura get in the way of that._

"_Excuse me?" Sasuke asked, keeping him at an arms length. "I'm not going to help you cheat," he told him._

"_Just give me a little time, I'll break up with her, I promise," he said leaning in again. Sasuke didn't stop him, he trusted him because the blond had never lied to him before. _

**NS End Flashback NS**

He and Naruto had somehow ended up in the same position they were in last time. They were lying in bed after sex and Sasuke was just waiting for the phone to ring. He was waiting for Naruto to run off and back to her. Sasuke hadn't been able to talk to Naruto like he had planned. When Sasuke opened the door he was practically mauled by the blond and for some reason he was defenseless when it came to Naruto. His mind tended to turn to mush when he felt Naruto's lips on his.

Naruto's phone rang and once again it was Sakura. The blond used the same dumb excuse that he always did and told his pink haired girlfriend that he'd be home as soon as he could. Sasuke watched once again as Naruto searched for his clothes, doing the same routine that he always did. Something changed though when Sasuke pushed away the blonde's kiss. Naruto stood there shocked at Sasuke's reaction, "What's wrong?"

"You really have the nerve to ask that?" Sasuke asked solemnly. The dark haired man felt a new rush of confidence as he looked at the blonde's confused face. "I know you're not that stupid Naruto," he said with hints of anger and sadness in his voice. "Don't play dumb," he added, locking eyes with the other man.

Naruto stood straight in front of him, not wanting to believe that they were actually going to have that conversation. "What are you talking about?" he asked, hoping that Sasuke would answer something different than what he expected.

He answered with one simple word, "Stay." Naruto could tell by the look on his face that Sasuke wasn't joking. He was dead serious and if Naruto didn't stay, he knew there was going to be a fight.

"I'm sorry, but you know that I can't," the blond simply answered. He hoped that Sasuke would just let it go, knowing they'd see each other the next day. "Sakura will get mad," he then added, only making Sasuke angrier. After he said the words, he knew by the look on Sasuke's face that he probably shouldn't have.

The dark haired man stood up and started to put on his clothes as he said, "I don't give a fuck about her." He was sick of hearing Naruto always say sorry when he left when he knew that the blond wasn't truly sorry. "I've had enough of this," Sasuke was angry and it showed in the somewhat violent way that he was putting on his clothes. Sasuke looked at Naruto's eyes as he added, "I thought that this was going to be different. You told me that you were going to leave her, yet here we are almost six months later and nothing has changed. It's not that you can't, it's that you _won't_ leave her." He had given Naruto all of him, but the blond couldn't do the same.

Naruto was trying to find the right words. He didn't want to make Sasuke angrier than he already was, he didn't want things to turn violent. "I'm sorry, I can't help that I love you both," Naruto said moving to cup Sasuke's cheek. He thought maybe he could make it all better with gentle touches and kisses.

Sasuke just backed away, slapping Naruto's hand away from his face, "Don't touch me." He frowned, looking at the ground as he said, "You can't love two people, Naruto." His eyes were determined as he looked at the blond. Sasuke knew that he couldn't let Naruto touch him; he couldn't let Naruto have the chance to change his mind. "Either you want me or you want her," he said softly. "I'm done being the one you cheat with, I'm done being some fuck buddy," he frowned.

"Sasuke don't do this," Naruto said, trying once again to move closer to the man. "Don't make me choose," he added, but Sasuke just pushed him away. Sasuke was sick of the pretty words he wanted action.

"Fine, then I'll make the choice for you," the dark haired man said. "There's the door," he pointed to it. "Get the fuck out of my house and out of my sight," he glared, no longer wanting to be second best. "This is over," he added. He knew that he was better than just being someone's affair and he knew that Naruto would see it too. Sasuke was an Uchiha; he had too much pride to just let himself be taken advantage of by some guy that wanted an affair.

"She's my girlfriend," Naruto said softly. He didn't know what else to say to make Sasuke calm down. It had been a long time since he'd seen Sasuke have so much anger directed toward him and he knew that pretty words weren't going to make the man calm down.

"And I was just your fuck toy, I get it," Sasuke said with venom in his voice. "This is over," he told him again. "I can't do this, I can't just be your fling on the side," he said, looking away from the sad blue eyes staring at him. "I gave you your options, either you can stay and dump her or you can get out of my house and never come back," he said with all seriousness.

"We can't even be friends?" Naruto asked. It wasn't a decision that he wanted to make, he wanted Sasuke and Sakura in his life.

"No," Sasuke replied harshly. "I can't be just your friend," he continued. "And the fact that you would say that proves more to me that I am just a fling; that this was never going to last," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I do love you," Naruto said, making his final plea.

"Maybe as a friend," Sasuke told him. "You don't do this to someone you love," he said, looking into Naruto's eyes. "If you loved me then you would have already left her," he said, the sound of sadness filling his voice. He walked over to the door, opening it, "So please, just leave. After all, going back to her is what you're good at."

**NS**

It was the night after Sasuke had ended his affair with Naruto and he decided that he needed to drink, so he went to a bar. "Hey where is your partner in crime?" one of his friends laughed as he walked up to him. It was his friend Kiba, a dog lover whom was very similar to Naruto. The only difference was that Kiba was a brunet and that he didn't fight with Kiba like he did with Naruto. The nicknames "asshole" and "moron" weren't as normal of an occurrence with them as it was with him and Naruto.

"We're not friends anymore," he told him, referring to the blond. "He's a moron that was using me," he added. He couldn't tell him exactly what happened, but he could tell him what the result was. "I was an idiot to trust him," he mumbled.

"You need an other drink," Kiba said waving the bartender over. "I don't know what he did, but he's a moron for doing it," Kiba told him, trying to cheer the other man up, at least a little. Sasuke nodded in agreement as they continued to talk and drink. They had never been the best of friends, but Kiba had a feeling that was going to change.

**NS**

It had been a month since Sasuke had kicked Naruto out and the blond was miserable. He had never realized how much time he had spent with Sasuke until the dark haired man was out of his life. "What's wrong baby? Are you still fighting with Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she wrapped her arms around Naruto. The blond didn't respond verbally, he just nodded his head. He looked at the girl, whose arms were lying over his torso from behind him. As he sat in his chair, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd made the wrong choice.

"I need to think," he said, shrugging her arms off of him as he got up. He walked into the bedroom that he and Sakura shared and he looked around. His eyes landed on the picture of him and Sasuke that sat in the room. He felt an ache in his heart as he looked at it. _'What the fuck did I do?'_ he asked himself as he stared at the picture, or more so at Sasuke. The man was beautiful; anyone with eyes could see that.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sakura asked as he saw him looking at the picture. "You're really upset about the fight, aren't you?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him. "What was it even about?" she asked, her green eyes looking at him for an explanation.

"I can't do this," Naruto practically whispered. As he continued to look at the picture he started to think about what he would feel like if Sakura were out of his life and he was finding that he wouldn't feel nearly as miserable. He didn't mean to, but the words slipped out of his mouth, "I don't love you."

"Excuse me?" she asked angrily. "What the hell do you mean that you don't love me?" she crossed her arms. "Why would you say that you do when you really don't mean it?" she asked, her words coming out harshly. She was hurt and angry, but trying to hide it by showing just anger.

"I thought that I did," Naruto replied, still staring at the picture. "I've made a big mistake," he said out loud, though he was more telling himself than he was telling Sakura.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. She had a feeling that she knew what was going on, but she wouldn't admit it. She told herself that he was just at his good friend Sasuke's house.

He paused a moment, "I was cheating on you." Her eyes filled with a mix of surprise and anger. He continued, "With Sasuke." He turned to look at her as he continued, "That was what our fight was about. He wanted me to make a choice," he explained.

"And you picked me?" she asked, trying to understand what was happening. "Why would you cheat on me with a man?" she then asked, curiously. Both her voice and her eyes were filled with anger as she asked her questions and tried to better understand what Naruto was trying to say. She always had a feeling that he was cheating on her, she just didn't expect it to be another man.

"That was my mistake," he said answering the first question. "I'm in love with him," he then added as a moment of realization came over him. He took a deep breath before saying, "I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen."

She didn't look at him; she was too upset to look him in the eye. Sakura looked as if she was going to cry, but she didn't want him to see her do so. "I'm going to Ino's house," she said, on the brink of tears. "I think it goes without saying, but, we're over," she added, grabbing some of her things so that she could stay over at Ino's house.

Naruto didn't say anything; he just watched her go. _'I need to fix this,'_ he thought as he heard the door close. He just hoped that it wasn't too late to mend their relationship.

**NS**

Sasuke sat on his couch, watching TV and eating popcorn. He and Kiba had been watching some movie that he'd never heard of, but the brunet seemed to love. He heard a knock on the door, pulling both of their attention away from the TV. He sighed, _'Who the hell comes to someone's house at ten o'clock at night without calling first?'_ He sighed and got up, "I'll be right back." Kiba nodded, though kept his attention on Sasuke.

Kiba and Sasuke had become good friends ever since that night at the bar. He had become the dark haired man's support system. Sasuke had told him about what happened with Naruto and he didn't want to see the man get hurt like that again.

Sasuke opened the door and he couldn't believe who was in front of him. He saw the blond hair and blue eyes of his ex-lover. He tried to close the door but Naruto just stopped it with his foot.

"Please just hear me out," the man begged. Naruto looked nervous, which wasn't normal for him. "I made a mistake," he admitted. "Can I come in?" he asked as he looked at Sasuke's harsh glare. "Please," he practically begged again.

"No," Sasuke replied angrily. He didn't want to see the man ever again. He wasn't going to be with someone that saw him as being second best. If he had wanted him then he would have stayed the first time.

"I told you, I made a mistake," Naruto said. "A big one," he added, trying to find a way into the house. He wanted to find something that he could say

"Why should I care?" Sasuke asked. He didn't plan on listening to Naruto for very long. He was ready to tell Naruto that he wasn't going to help him pick up the pieces; he was no longer Naruto's friend. "Just leave me alone," the dark haired man said. "I told you, we're over," he told him.

"I dumped Sakura," the blond surprised him by saying. "And I'm never going back to her again," he added. "I made the biggest mistake of my life when I walked out of that door," he continued. "I just hope that it's not too late to make it right," he said, giving the other man a small smile.

"Why should I believe you?" Sasuke asked, still angry. "Why should I think that you won't do to me like you did to her?" he asked. "I mean once a cheater, always a cheater, right?" he said, not wanting to just fall back into the blonde's arms. It was evident that Naruto's actions had hurt him and the blond knew it would take a lot to earn back his trust.

He moved closer to Sasuke, "No one could compare to you. I would never want to risk having that feeling again," he said. "I have never felt so empty inside," he continued. "And I never want to see that look on your face again," he said, trying everything to get the dark haired man to forgive him. "I'm sorry that I didn't see that before," he said softly.

"Then you should have picked me in the first place," he said, not looking the blond in the eye. He knew that if he did then he might just give in. "Just go home," he ordered. "Find someone else's heart to break," he frowned, wanting to slam the door in the blonde's face.

"As I said, it was the biggest mistake of my life," Naruto pleaded. Please, just trust me," he added, the sound of hope filling his voice. If the look on Sasuke's face was any indication, he was finding that it might be false hope.

"Go home," Sasuke said again. He wouldn't let his past feelings get the better of him. He promised himself that he was done with the blond and that was one promise he would never break.

"But," Naruto started, but the door opened wider when Kiba walked over. He was surprised to see the other man there, he didn't think that they were that good of friends. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he looked at the brunet.

"I'm being a good friend," Kiba practically growled. "I believe he's told you to go home multiple times," he said, wanting nothing more than to tear the blond apart. He wouldn't because he knew that Sasuke wouldn't approve and he didn't want to go to jail. He knew that the Uchiha may be ruthless, but he wasn't completely void of emotions as some would like to think.

"No one asked you," Naruto said, annoyed with the brunet. He hadn't prepared for Sasuke to have someone with him at his house. The blond was getting annoyed because he had a feeling that if Kiba weren't there he might be able to get into the house.

"I don't care," Kiba said, equally annoyed with the blond.

Sasuke could sense that if the conversation between the two alpha males kept going, it was going to turn ugly. He decided to step in, not wanting a fight to start on his property. "Can you give us a second?" he said to Kiba.

The brunet nodded, "I'll be inside if you need me." Sasuke nodded as the other man turned and walked inside. Kiba helped him pick up the pieces and he knew without him he'd probably be forgiving the blond. He helped Sasuke get his confidence back so that he was the Uchiha everyone knew before things with Naruto started.

Sasuke stepped outside, shutting the door behind him. "So what, is he your rebound? We both know that you can't replace me that quickly," the blond said angrily.

"Kiba and I are just friends," Sasuke told him. "But even if we weren't, that's none of your business," he said. Sasuke let out a sigh, just wishing the other man would leave.

"Look, I didn't come here to get in a fight," Naruto started. "I came to say I'm sorry," he continued. "And to hopefully get back together," he gave a small smile, knowing that it's worked before.

"Yes, you are sorry, but not in the way that you mean it. You're more of a moron than I thought if you think that you can just come and say you're sorry and everything will be okay," Sasuke said, not falling for the blonde's words. "I realized that I'm better off without you," he said.

"But I love you," Naruto pleaded. "Can't we just try this again?" he asked. "If I mess up this time I'll be out of your life for good," he promised.

"You already are out of my life for good," Sasuke replied. "The minute you walked out of that door you made your decision," he said. "I'm sorry isn't going to make me fall back into your arms," he frowned. "Besides, there is nothing to try again. We were never together it was just an affair. You made it painfully clear where you stood when you left," he said. "So just go home," he added, his voice stronger than when the blond had showed up on his doorstep.

Sasuke turned to go inside, but Naruto grabbed his arm, pulling him back, "Please."

He ripped his arm from the blonde's grasp, "I said go home. If you don't just leave I'll let Kiba rip you to shreds and feed you to his dog like we both know he wants to do." Sasuke had made up his mind and there was no changing it once he made a decision.

Naruto didn't say anything. He stood on Sasuke's doorstep as he watched the other man slam the door in his face. He knew that they were truly over and it was his fault. He stared at the door for a moment before turning to leave. He knew that it was truly over and there was nothing he could do to fix it.

**The End.**

**I like this version better; it makes Sasuke stronger rather than just going back to Naruto. Let me know what you think. If you don't like this, there is a happy version. **

**Normally I feel bad for characters like Naruto's at the end, but in this one I feel like he got what he deserved. **


End file.
